


Valentine's Day

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Grinding, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe's Valentine's Dinner doesn't quite turn out as planned, but they have a great time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Gabriel stopped laying the table to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who had come round for Valentine's Day. 'Hey Sam, when did you last check on the chicken?'

Sam looked at the clock on the stove. "Like five minutes ago?" he said, slightly unsure.

'Okay then,' Gabriel replied before continuing laying the table. When he was done, he walked back into the kitchen. 'What do you want to drink tonight?'

“Water," Sam said, just as the pot on the stove began to boil over. "Crap," he said, shoving it off the burner and turning the heat down.

'Careful,' Gabe said as he watched Sam work. 'You sure I can't tempt you into having anything else? Wine, beer? Hell, not even fruit juice?' He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small juice box and pierced the foil with the straw before sipping noisily.

"Alcohol makes certain things I want to do tonight more difficult," Sam said with a wink, "and I'm not big on juice."

'Water it is then,' Gabriel replied, Sam's wink not lost on him as he pulled out the jug of fresh water he and Kali kept in the fridge. 'How long has that chicken been in there for now?' He looked at the clock. 'It must have been forty minutes by now.'

Sam opened the oven and a wave of smoke hit his face. He waved it away to find the chicken was almost black. "How did that happen? I just checked it not too long ago," he said pulling the sheet out with a frown.

Gabriel looked down at the meat before him, quizzical look on his face. 'I wonder what happened there...' he trailed off as he looked at the oven setting more closely. 'No one's messed with these, so I wonder...' he turned to look at Sam solemnly. 'I'm afraid this means we may have to order takeout tonight,' he said gravely, as though announcing the death of a family member.

"Well, the potatoes are still good, I think," Sam said, “but yeah, takeout might be our best option. I'm usually better than this," he sighed.

'Smile, kid,' Gabriel said, rubbing Sam's arm comfortingly. 'It isn't your fault.' He walked over to the phone and dialled the number. 'Same as usual?' he asked Sam.

"Sure," Sam agreed.

'Great,' he said, before relaying their usual orders to the guy at the other end of the phone. He hung up. 'Dinner shall be here in 15-20 minutes, which gives us time to dispose of the body,' he said, looking pointedly at the chicken on the foil and speaking like a New York gangster from the 1920s.

Sam laughed and dumbed the chicken into the trash with a sigh. "Don't know why I 'm so off my cooking game tonight," he said.

'Have you ever cooked for valentine's before?' Gabriel asked casually, walking over to his boyfriend and placing his hands on his partner's hips.

"No," Sam admitted, "Somehow I've never dated someone on Valentine's day.”

'You're kidding,' Gabriel said. 'Amazing guy like you, all alone every Valentine's day?'

"The worst was last year," Sam said, "Amelia had just broken up with me and Dean was dating Lisa, so I spent the night at home by myself.

'Crap, that sucks,' replied Gabe. 'Usually me and Kali just hang out and get drunk, so I've never been too big for days like today either.'

"Well, this year we have each other," Sam said, leaning his head against Gabe's.

'That we do,' Gabriel chuckled before he moved so their lips were pressed together.

Sam sighed as he returned the kiss. "I love you."

'I love you too, Sam. So much.' He pressed another short kiss to Sam's lips before drawing reluctantly back and looking at the table. 'You think we're gonna need all that?'

"Probably not," Sam said, "by the way, where's Kali tonight?"

'Damn the cutlery,' Gabriel groaned. 'She's out with a guy. Baldor, I think he was called.'

"Hmmm... interesting," Sam said, "but I suddenly don't care."

'He's not going to get anywhere with her anyway,' Gabe added as an afterthought. 'She hates sweet guys.' He looked at the door expectantly. 'The food should be here by now, shouldn't it?'

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Gabriel extracted himself from Sam's arms to go and collect the order.

As Gabriel answered the door, Sam began moaning loudly and saying things like "Hurry up," "I need you now," and "Please, baby." When the door closed, he let out a laugh.

'Sam!' Gabriel cried out as he shut the door behind him, plastic bag in hand. 'You embarrassed the delivery girl.' He moved to place the food on the table and fetched his juice box from the kitchen.

"Damn," Sam said, "I was trying to embarrass you,"

'Nothing embarrasses me,' Gabriel winked. 'You should know that by now. You gonna come and eat?'

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, sitting down, "but it was worth a shot."

Gabriel pulled the boxes from the bag, looking inside one. 'This is your pizza,' he said as he handed it to his boyfriend opposite him.

"Thanks, Gabe," Sam said, taking the box. "What'd you get?"

'Welcome. I got the pepperoni one,' Gabriel shrugged as he opened his box and took out a slice. 'Felt like a change.'

"Change is good sometimes," Sam agreed, taking a bite of his pizza.

'True,' replied Gabe through a mouthful of food. 'How's yours?'

"Amazing," Sam said, mouth full.

'Good,' Gabe nodded, taking another sip through his straw before realising that it was empty. He got up to get another one from the fridge. 'Sure you don't want anything else?'

"I'm fine," Sam said.

'Okay.' Gabriel shut the door to the fridge and walked back to the table with his new juice box. He paused as he walked past Sam to kiss the top of his hair gently before sitting down in the seat he had previously vacated.

"Can I give you your gift now?" Sam asked.

'Sure,' Gabe replied as he stuck the straw through the juice box and took a small sip.

Sam reached into his backpack where it sat next to the table and pulled out a box of chocolates and an envelope. He passed them across the table to Gabe.

'Chocolate, my favourite,' Gabriel smirked as he placed the box aside after having studied it. It looked kinda expensive. He opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the contents, struck speechless as he realised he was holding a pair of tickets to a Fall Out Boy concert. 'I...'

"Don't worry," Sam assured him, "I won them from the radio station."

'Sam, I don't... I don't know what to say,' Gabriel fumbled, trying to find a way of expressing his gratitude. 'Thank you.'

"You're welcome, Gabe." Sam said with a smile, "I'm glad you like it."

'I love it,' Gabriel whispered, before he shuffled his chair round the table so he was sat right beside Sam. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, before saying: 'I was gonna leave this 'til later, but I want to give you your gift now.'

"Okay," Sam said.

'Wait right here,' Gabriel said as he jumped out of his seat and went to his bedroom. He lay on his stomach so he could reach under the bed, and pulled out the box he had hidden beneath it before returning to Sam and holding it out. 'Here you go.'

Sam opened the box and pulled out the necklace that was in it. It was a small stone pendant strung onto a cord of leather. "This is great," Sam said, turning the pendant over to examine it more closely. "I love it."

'I saw it in the shop one day and thought it suited you,' Gabe explained. 'I know it's small, but I didn't really know what else to get. I'm not exactly an expert with gifts and all.'

"It's perfect," Sam said, pulling Gabe in for a kiss, "and honestly, you could have gotten me a jar of dirt and I would have loved it."

'Captain Jack Sparrow had a jar of dirt, and it contained the still beating heart of Davy Jones in it,' Gabriel mused. 'Not sure that would have been the ultimate Valentine's day present, despite the heart theme.'

Sam laughed. "You're such a nerd."

'You love me though,' Gabriel said as he kissed Sam again.

"Of course I do," Sam said, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

'I'm extremely glad you are.' Gabriel looked at his pizza box. 'You done eating yet?'

"Yeah," Sam said, smiling like an idiot

'Me too. So, what do you wanna do now?'

"Well," Sam said, "I was thinking that we could lock ourselves in your bedroom and you could make sweet, sweet love to me."

'Sounds like a plan,' Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows as he pulled Sam from the chair he was sat in so that they could move to his bedroom.

After he stood up, Sam swept Gabriel up into his arms and carried him bridal-style into the bedroom.

Gabriel clutched onto Sam tightly as he was carried to his room, and let out a breath of air as he was dropped gently onto the covers. 'Kiss me, you fool.'

Sam burst out laughing as he collapsed onto the bed and kissed his boyfriend. "You are so lucky I love you."

'I know I am,' Gabriel smirked. 'Now get your fucking pants off already.'

"God, Gabe, why are you always so eager? You need to learn to appreciate the build-up," Sam rolled his hips down against Gabriel's and kissed him again.

'I fully advocate the blame on you for making me so goddamn sexually frustrated,' Gabriel said, voice strained as their hips ground against each other.

"Too bad," Sam chuckled before running his hands up Gabe's sides and over his still-clothed chest, "because I rather enjoy this." he kissed him again, teasing his lips with his tongue.

Gabriel whimpered, trying not to laugh as Sam's fingers tickled his sides.

Sam kept up with the kissing and heavy petting for a while. "I'm glad you let me take the lead once in a while," he said, lips against Gabe's throat.

Gabriel tried not to whimper as Sam's mouth glided smoothly against his throat. 'I can tell.'

Sam continued to kiss Gabe and grind against him. He found a particularly pleasurable angle and he moaned as he continued to thrust against his boyfriend.

The noises escaping from Sam's mouth, combined with the friction between their trousers made Gabriel light-headed. 'Sam,' he panted. 'Please... You're... gonna make me, ah, cum in my pants if you don't stop.'

"What if I want you to?" Sam said.

'Depends; would you still fuck me if I did?'

"If you came first," Sam said, punctuating his promise with another roll of his hips.

'Fuck you,' Gabriel groaned as the friction started to become unbearable. He reached down to take off his belt.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's wrists and pinned them above his head. "No," he said with a smirk, "I am enjoying this way too much."

 'I see that,' Gabriel whined as his arms were removed out of the equation. 'Fucking tease.'

"It's not teasing if I plan on getting you off," Sam said, shifting his hips. He groaned loudly, feeling himself get closer.

'It is if you don't actually do it fast enough,' Gabriel retorted as he felt Sam's weight on him change, making him moan at the same time as his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Gabe, I just don't want to stop. God, I'm so close."

'So you're content with cumming in your pants?'

"Cumming is cumming," Sam said, panting, "Don't care if all my clothes are on or not."

'Fair point,' said Gabe with a tilt of his head before he arched his back in an attempt to increase the sensation.

Sam felt his release building and let out a string of curses before capturing Gabe's lips in a searing kiss and letting go, the mess in his pants getting smeared around by his still insistent thrusting.

Gabriel figured Sam's actions meant he was spent, and it didn't take much longer before he too tipped over the precipice, lips on Sam's and breathing heavily as he came. He tried to move his hands so that he could cup his boyfriend's face, but they were still being held onto.

"God..." Sam panted, "Jesus fuck that was hot." He released Gabe's hands and rolled off of him.

Gabriel breathed out, and turned on his side to look at Sam without saying anything.

"You okay?" Sam asked, reaching between them and entwining their fingers.

'I'm fine,' Gabriel smiled gently, wrapping his fingers securely around Sam's. 'I just really love you.'

"I love you too," Sam said, pulling Gabe's hand to his lips to kiss it. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke again. "I've been thinking," he began, "maybe we should get tested."

'Tested?' Gabriel asked stupidly, brain still muddled from before.

"For STIs," Sam explained. "We've been monogamous for months and I don't see that changing, so why bother with condoms if we can know for sure that we're safe?"

Gabriel thought the idea over. 'It's a good plan,' he said aloud. 'Maybe we should do it. I can certainly see the benefits.'

"Have you been tested before?" Sam asked.

'No,' Gabe admitted sheepishly. 'But I've never not used a condom before.'

"Me either," Sam said, "but it was a little farther from my mind when I dated girls cause the pregnancy thing kept a condom in play anyway."

'Yeah,' Gabriel nodded. 'I know you're supposed to every time you get a new partner, but I never really had many long-time partners before you, so I figured there wasn't all that much point.'

"So you see a point now?" Sam asked.

'Yeah,' said Gabe. 'I don't plan on leaving you, ever, so if I make sure I'm clean, then it's good for both of us.'

"I feel the same way," Sam said, shifting slightly, "but I also feel sticky."

'Shall we share a shower and get cleaned up?' Gabriel asked. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortable too.

"Yeah, let's do that," Sam agreed.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' Gabriel murmured as he leaned over to give Sam a languid kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day."


End file.
